Near-field communication (NFC) includes a set of communication protocols that permit two electronic devices to communicate. NFC devices may be used in contactless payment systems. Additionally, or alternatively, NFC devices may be used for social networking, such as for sharing contacts, photos, videos, and/or files. Additionally, or alternatively, NFC devices may function as electronic identity documents and/or keycards.